La Legion Rey del Corazón
by evanhis.yuki
Summary: Para los fanaticos de AION, les presento una historia basada en la creacion de una legion existente en AION, descubre el fantastico mundo de AION através de la personaje principal, vive, rie y llora para ayudar a construir la legión KINGDOM HEART
1. Chapter 1

UN ALMA PURA DA VIDA

En un mundo lleno de magia y seres místicos la maravillosa historia de una joven comienza, luego de la catástrofe del mundo de Aion durante la guerra contra los bahulaur una raza sanguinaria,barbara y poderosa, las dos tribus enemigas eternas pactaron una tregua incierta para así poder vencerlos, los Devas y los Asmodianos seres que representaban la luz y la oscuridad de Aion, ángeles caídos los Asmodianos eran perversos, traicioneros y cobardes sin sentido del honor ni honrar, poderosos seres con esplendidas alas negras. Los Devas seres llenos de luz enigmáticos alaban la verdad y la justicia, ambos se unen contra los Bahalaur en una guerra que termina con los la muerte de los lideres de ambos bandos dividiendo Elian en dos, quedando a los abominables Asmodianos en la parte superior y los desafortunados Devas en la parte inferior, dejando un vació en el centro al que se le fue nombrado abismo lugar disputado por estas tres razas.

Nuestra historia comienza un siglo después con una pequeña que nace sin signos vitales.

_ Doctor haga algo por favor mi hija no respira por que no llora?_ grita el angustiado padre de la nina quien sujeta al doctor por las ropas estremeciéndolo_ dígame algo porque mi hija no llora _

El doctor mira a la madre quien sujeta el pequeño cuerpo de la infante en vuelto en sabanas blancas ensangrentadas quien trataba de arrullarla mientra sus lagrimas caían en el rostro sin vida de su hija

_ Lo lamento Fatys hicimos todo lo que estuvo en nuestras manos pero la pequeña desafortunada mente nació humana y nuestros poderes curativos no pudieron salvarla_ le respondió el doctor al pobre padre ladiendo la cabeza de forma negativa_ lo siento mucho_ finalizo diciendo el doctor colo cando su mano sobre el hombro derecho del hombre como muestra de pesar.

_ Humana?!..._ repitió el hombre sorprendido quien inmediatamente arrebato el pequeño cuerpo de la recién nacida de de los brazos de su madre quien sin poder hacer nada miro como su marido salia de la puerta como si un demonio se hubiera apoderado de el

_ Fatys... Fatys a donde vas!?_ le grito la madre quien salio en busca de su marido quien desplegó sus alas y se alejo con el cuerpo sin vida de su hija embrazos _ a donde vas querido?_ grito echándose al piso llorando temiendo que su amado esposo hubiera perdido la cordura

" Humana la hija de padres Divas humana no ...esto no puede ser cierto... yo te devolveré la vida mi pequeña yo are que despiertes luego asumiré las consecuencias pero tu vivirás" se dijo para si aquel hombre desesperado quien buscaba en los cielos algo desesperadamente cuando de pronto un pequeñita isla flotante aparecía ante el, miro como se hacia visible la isla de las almas desesperadas una isla en ningún lugar que solo se aparece aquellos divas o asmodianos quien llevan en sus corazones un gran miedo y desesperasion causado por la muerte... grandes puertas doradas se abrieron escuchándose una voz profunda

_Quien se atreva a cruzar estas puertas debe estar seguro de pagar el precio por el deseo que este desea que se le conceda!

Fatys miro las puertas abiertas y sin dudar asintió con la cabeza desplegando aun mas sus alas tomando rumbo la interior, mientras volaba observo como los cielos se tornaron oscuros y brillantes pequeños puntos destellan tes se dibujaron en un manto negriazul, fue como si hubiera anochecido de repente,Fatys nunca pensó que podría encontrar aquella isla y mas aun tan pronto, entonces pensó que aquellas historias que había escuchado en el abismo eran ciertas, donde las personas de Elian y algunos prisioneros asmodianos desvariaban de a ver visto una isla que aparecía de la nada donde una misteriosa anciana era capaz de cumplir cualquier deseo si eras capas de pagar el precio exigido por el deseo que pidieras. Que solo podían verla aquellos que solo la desesperación hubiera inundando sus corazones o tuvieran el alma tan pura que la luz de Aion solo se le comparara, caso que según las leyendas solo había ocurrido una vez.

El hombre desendio en lo que parecía ser el porche de una destartalada choza de la cual de su interior salia una débil luz, la puerta de la choza se abrio ante el como una invitación a entrar, cosa que joven acepto no de muy buen agrado.

_ OoooH! pero que tenemos aquí si es un Elio!_ exclamo lo que parecía ser una anciana quien le daba la espalda al hombre mientras agitaba despacio lo que parecía ser una sopa en una cazuela vieja sostenida sobre el fuego de una chimenea_ mira Yuki una inesperada no tan inesperada visita a venido a vernos_ dijo la anciana a jitando de pronto sus manos arrebatando le con un poder extraño a la pequeña de los brazos a Fatys quien se alarmo bruscamente_ tranquilo joven Diva_ le dijo la anciana volviendo a jitar sus manos moviendo una silla que salio disparada a las piernas de Fatys obligandolo a sentarse quedándose inmobil

El ave blanca que aquella anciana quien mantenía cubierto su rostro que había llamado Yuki se poso sobre el espaldar de la silla donde se encontraba Fatys, y con curiosidad lo miro

_estas seguro que eso es lo que deseas?_ le pregunto la voz suave de una mujer que pareció salir del ave_ recuerda que darle alma a un cuerpo conlleva a un precio muy grande_ finalizo el ave volando colocándose sobre el cuerpo sin vida de la criatura que la anciana ahora sostenía en brazos_ ademas esta criatura es humana no es diva elio ignorante _ le dijo el ave mirando el rostro de la nina cuando la anciana levando las mantas para poder verlo

_ Solo devuelvanle la vida se los ruego!_ les grito suplicante el hombre derramando lagrimas desesperado mientras empuñaba las manos alrededor de sus rodillas _

_ No puedo hacerlo si no se el porque deseas darle vida a algo que nunca la tuvo_ le dijo el ave mirando mas detenidamente el pequeño rostro_ ella nunca tuvo vida ya estaba muerta cuando nació_ finalizo el ave mirando al hombre

_ mi esposa es sanadora aunque no es una cleriga muy hábil es valiente y nunca se da por vencida pero su salud es muy frágil y a pesar de mis ruegos ella desea descendencia ya que perdió a casi toda su familia durante la guerra en el abismo por una desafortunada jugarreta del destino ellos fueron uno de los tantos que no renacieron_ comenzó a decir el hombre sin levantar la mirada_ su hermano y yo somos lo único que le queda pero aun así ella esta inconforme y poniendo su vida en peligro se a embarazado varias veces a pesar de mis ruegos ella sigue insistiendo, pero por alguna extraña razón nuestros hijos mueren antes de los tres meses los médicos no se explican porque, pensamos que con este bebe seria diferente que ya no la vería sufrir, sin ella saberlo ya nuestro doctor me había advertido que este debía ser el ultimo que mi querida Missa no seria capas de sobrevivir a un embarazo mas, y ya saben lo que le suceden a los elios que mueren por muerte natural_ agrego aun con la mirada baja

_ No pueden volver a la vida_ dijo la anciana tomando asiento frente al fuego meciendo el pequeño cuerpo en brazos_ pero eso no explica porque estas aquí pues la criatura que as traído no es diva _ agrego la anciana mirando al hombre

_ Lo se, por esa razón la traje_ respondió el hombre levantando la mirada_ en Elian debido a la gran catástrofe por un cambio en las corrientes del éter algunas elian dan a luz a criaturas humanas, para muchos son solo rumores pero nunca fue un rumor, la verdad es que estas criaturas existen y se a mantenido en secreto ya que desde que nacen se les lleva a Portal donde se les entrenan y aquellos afortunados que sobrevivan al acenso se convierten en divas y pueden regresar con sus familias a sanctum como inmortales_

_ Un secreto muy bien guardado por lo que veo_ dijo la anciana

_ Así que quieres que le devolvamos la vida a esta humana aun sin tener la certeza que pueda volver con vida con tu esposa una vez que allá sido enviada a Portal_ le dijo el ave volando al espaldar del asiento del hombre_ aun seria un destino cruel para tu esposa y tu hija no lo crees_ agrego el ave posándose sobre su cabeza pincandola haciéndole dano e joven

_ No eso no es mi deseo_ dijo el hombre sereno_ mi deseo es el alma de un diva especifico en el cuerpo de mi hija _

El ave y la anciana quedaron asombradas al escuchar el nombre del alma que aquel padre quería para revivir a su hija sabia el precio que debía pagar y acepto sin dudarlo y el cambio fue hecho el pago por el alma en el caparazón vació que era el cuerpo de su hija, el ave se poso sobre el cuerpo sin vida y se introdujo en el la anciana tomo a la nina y la arrojo al fuego del cual una luz blanca emergió tomando forma de una recién nacida llena de vida.

Fatys lloro al ver el rostro sonriente de aquella pequeña tomándola delicadamente temiendo hacerle dano, una luz salio en forma de ave dejando ser al ave blanca emergiendo del interior de la nina posándose sobre el hombro de la anciana. _ Bien el contrato esta sellado, llevaras esto contigo ahora le pertenecen a tu hija_ le dijo la anciana ofreciéndole un cofre pequeño al hombre_ esta serán las armas del alma que ahora tu hija lleva en tu interior en el momento llegado tu se las entregara y ese momento sera cuando llegue su acenso, esa es una de las condiciones acordadas, no podrás revelare quien eran ni de donde provienen_ con estas palabras el hombre abandono aquella isla que desapareció tras el_ " Recuerda mi advertencia hombre insensato cuando el poder de aquella alma que ahora esta encerrada dentro de tu hija se vuelva tan grande y poderosa el contenedor se romperá y la verdadera forma emergerá liberándose la diva original, no quedara rastro alguno de tu hija todo se borrara y cada recuerdo de su existencia o persona que la conoció la olvidara solo el amor no correspondido se aferrara a ella volviéndola a la vida" _ le dijo la anciana mi entras se marchaba

_Aunque ya sabemos cual sera la opción que mas te favorecerá nino ingrato_dijo la ave mientras lo miraba alejarse _ espero que para entonces esa decisión no halla cambiado_ agrego mientras la isla volvía a desvanecerse

16 anos después

Portal antiguo granero de Elian.

_ Alester Evanhis!_grito el profesor mientras tomaba listado_ Alester ... Alester!_ volvió a pronunciar golpeando fuertemente la mesa de la chica dormida

La chica se sobresalto abriendo los ojos bruscamente dejando apreciar sus grandes y hermosos ojos azul cobalto, parándose de un salto, en el salón se escucharon las risas y carcajadas de los otros jóvenes que no paraban de reírse a pesar de a ver visto esa escena unas cuantas veces...

_ Presente profesor!_ exclamo la chica sonrojándose avergonzada

_ No puedo decir que esto no se volverá a repetir_ dijo el profesor dejando caer los hombros derrotado ante la insistente actitud de la joven_ bien como saben...

Evanhis Alester una joven humana enviada a Portal por orden de su padre desde su nacimiento, creció en companea de otros chicos humanos igual que ella, a diferencia de los demás Evanhis era descuidada y atolondrada, ademas de torpe y despistada, con respecto a su físico era delgada, de cabello largo de color castaño claro que sujetaba con una coleta, era mucho mas bajas que los demás su apariencia era la de una nina de 12 0 13 anos a pesar que recién cumplía los 16 anos de vida.

Las clases de hoy ya habían finalizado, en los campos se veían a los jóvenes en acenso realizando misiones para encontrar sus alas, pronto sera mi turno se decía Evanhis cada día mientras volvía a casa.

_ Evanhis ...Evanhis!_ le gritaba un joven quien corría en dirección a ella casi sin aliento se trataba de Ironet el mejor amigo de Evanhis_

_ Iro?_ se dijo interrogativa Evanhis al mirarlo acercarse tan agitado

_ Ya la encontraron Eva ... los que están apunto de acender la encontraron en el lago!_ le grito Ironet saltando de emoción _ la sirena Eva la sirena del lago apareció_ agrego tomándola de la mano corriendo a toda prisa arrastrando a Eva con el

La sirena del lago un monstruo legendario que solo se dejaba ver cierto tiempo en el lago de Portal muchos habían intentado vencerla, cada intento resultaba en fracaso, según los relatos era un espíritu que reencarnaba cada vez que era vencida,mucho la buscaban debido a las poderosas armas que podían obtener de ella, ya que la criatura al desvanecerse al ser derrotada premiaba a los valientes afortunados con ellas. Aunque nadie lo había logrado para su amigo quien ya la había visto varias veces le resultaba divertido ver fallar a los incautos quienes combatían contra ella. Evanhis nunca la había logrado ver cada vez que oía que parecía al llegar ya no estaba, así que corrió junto a Ironet con la esperanza de poder verla esta vez, al llegar no podía creer lo que veían sus ojos,realmente era como se la había descrito Iro, una hermosa mujer con forma humana de la cintura hacia arriba y conforma de pez de la cintura hacia abajo, sus ojos se abrieron de asombro y una radiante sonrisa se dibujo en sus labios.

_ Hey novatos no se queden allí parados vengan y ayuden!_ le grito uno de los jóvenes guerreros quien parecía fuerte y trataba de organizar a los demás_ vamos son magos no?_ les dijo empujándolos al lugar donde se encontraban los demás quienes peleaban _ lacen algún hechizo de una buena vez_ les ordeno

En Portal a los humanos que querían convertirse en diva se les entrenaban en en cinco clases, Los artistas eran hábiles magos que encantaban con música una mezcla de monjes y magos sus armas un arpa mágica, Los ingenieros estos se especializaban en armas de fuego de ambas manos cada tiro eran ráfagas de proyectiles llenos de magia capaz de infligir mucho dano, Los monjes si bien eran de salud frágil y de ataques débiles tienen una sombrosa habilidad para sanar y restaurar la vida tanto de ellos como los que lo acompañaban, Los guerreros poderosos combatientes cuerpo a cuerpo cada golpe era certero haciendo mucho dano eran los que poseían las armas pesadas como espadones o espadas filosas, Los exploradores arqueros habilidosos con una presicion mágica envidiable, y por ultimo las espadas de cristal los magos poderosos cánticos eran sus armas cada uno encerraba un poder destructor aun que débiles físicamente, a este ultimo pertenecían Evanhis e Ironet .

_ vamos Eva quizás nos den algo bueno por ayudar si podemos vencerla - la animo Iro mientras sacaba su libro de encantamientos que era la primera arma que se le era otorgada a los magos

_ No lo se Iro ella se ve muy poderosa ni siquiera se inmuta con toda esa gente tratando de vencerla_ dijo Evanhis observando como aquella multitud trataba desesperadamente de hacerle dano con cada golpe por lo que se pregunto si todos ellos quien eran de nivel alto en rango en la academia no lograban nada que podían hacer Ironet y ella_

- Vamos Eva sera divertido a demás si ya estas vinculada al obelisco de la ciudadela no te ocurrirá nada_

Aunque Iro tenia razón a Evanhis le resultaba desagradable aquella experiencia de ser revivida por el obelisco, el corazón le golpeaba fuertemente el pecho y sentía que el aire se le escapaba sin mencionar que por unos instantes parecía quedar en el limbo mientras es revivida, pero Iro tenia razón parecía divertido ademas que era la primera vez que participaría en algo así, y sin pensarlo mas abrió su libro de encantamientos y luego que Iro pronunciara su primer hechizo , ella lo hizo tan bien, lo que sucedió a continuación marcaría a la joven... La hermosa sirena se volvió bruscamente hacia la multitud buscando algo, ella quien se había mostrado apacible riendo a carcajadas burlándose de los que trataban de matarla aparto a aquellos frente a ella pronunciando un hechizo encontrándose con los ojos color azul cobalto de Evanhis, desfigurando su hermoso rostro por la de una criatura abominable que no dejaba de grunirle a la asustada chica,como un animal rápidamente se abrió paso hacia la joven dejando su rostro a unos centímetros del de ella.

_ Tu no deberías estar viva..._ le dijo escapando de allí rápidamente volviéndose solo para decir_ Ten cuidado alma maldita porque el preludio de tu despertar se acerca y ningún ser vivo quedara en pie cuando desates tu furia_ agrego antes de desaparecer en en el lago dejando una multitud murmurando y alejándose de Evanhis quien quedo sola con Ironet quien sostenía a una frágil joven confundida.


	2. Chapter 2

MEMORIAS PASADAS

Ya habían pasado varios días después de aquel acontecimiento, el rumor del encuentro con la sirena se regó como pólvora, dejando a una Evanhis marginada y sola, la pobre joven no podía soportar los murmullos incesantes a sus espaldas, sin detenerse salia veloz del aula sin esperar a Ironet quien trataba de acercarse a ella sin tener algún éxito desde aquel infortunado incidente en el lago. El pobre joven se sentía impotente al verse inútil ante aquella situación pues al igual que los otros el tan poco comprendía lo que había sucedido, Ironet y evanhis desde su llegada a Portal se hicieron amigos de inmediato, Ironet ere un joven alegre e impetuoso, muy aplicado en sus estudios de hechizeria siempre le daba lecciones a Evanhis, y exámenes quien solo tenia un punta je promedio, aunque a el siempre gustaba de andar solo nunca dudaba de prestarle ayuda, aunque siempre se metían en problemas debido a los lugares en que ella escogía para hacer misiones, para el ella en algunos caso era un dolor de cabeza al que el nunca le decía que no.

El joven camino de un lado a otro pensando en una manera de animar a su amiga, y dejando caer sus hombros como senal de derrota dejo escapar un largo suspiro,fue cuando escucho a unos jóvenes que estaban apunto de acender hablar del hechicero que podía devolverte tus recuerdos si pasabas la prueba impuesta por el, para el joven era una oportunidad de oro la que se le presentaba que mejor manera de saber que había pasado en la laguna que saber quien era Evanhis en su vida pasada como diva, para los jóvenes humano en Portal se les entrena para el acenso, no es mas que recuperar los recuerdos perdidos de quien eras antes de la catástrofe de Elian, por lo que sin esperar mas corrió a la casa de Evanhis y toco fuerte he insistentemente su puerta llamándola

_ Evanhis...Evanhis... abre!...

_ Que es lo que demonios te pasa?_ le grito Eva abriendo la puerta rápidamente _ a caso uno no puede deprimirse en paz por elian!..._

_ No hay tiempo para eso ven conmigo_ le dijo Ironet arrastandola por el brazo llevándola con el_ no tengo tiempo de explicar_

_ Que sucede?_ le pregunto apurando el paso para no caer mientras el la llevaba por el brazo_ a caso as perdido la razón a donde vamos Iro?_

_ A ver a la única persona que puede decirnos que paso ese día en el lago con la sirena_

_ Hablas enserio!..?_ exclamo interrogativa Eva soltándose de el _ quien dímelo?_

_ Quieres perder el tiempo preguntando o vamos a ir a buscarlo?_ le dijo Iro cruzando los brazos como gesto de reprimenda

_ Claro que quiero pero igual quiero saber que quien es? _ le respondió ella sin moverse de donde estaba parada

_ Su nombre es Perno y el puede devolverte parte de tus memorias de diva_ le respondió Iro

_ Quieres decir que puedo saber quien era antes de reencarnar en humana?_

_ En teoría...mmmmm!...

_ Como que en "teoría.. mm mm" que no me estas diciendo?_ le pregunto Eva entrecerrando los ojos acusándolo de algo

_ Bueno no sera algo fácil... al menos eso he escuchado_ le respondió el chico tocándose la cabeza sonriendo

_ Claro entonces mandas a tu amiga a una búsqueda incierta no?! le grito Eva

_ acaso no quieres saber no tienes un poco de curiosidad?_ le pregunto Iro_ porque yo si_

Evanhis se quedo pensativa, " claro que quería saber porque esa sirena le había dicho eso, y tan bien sentía curiosidad por saber cual camino había tomado como diva, pero tenia miedo, temía que la verdad fuera tan aterradora como para que aquella criatura saliera huyendo de ella, ademas ya le había prometido a su padre que esperaría el día de su acenso para saber quien era, el se lo había hecho prometer en su ultima visita.

_ esta vez decidiré por ti_ le dijo Iro tomándola nuevamente del brazo y llevándola a la fuerza al transporte aéreo

En Portal los artefactos mágicos eran comunes, en cada sitio estratégico se encontraban los transportadores a quienes por un monto de quinas te llevaban volando a cualquier punto de cada base de Portal, Ironet llevo a Eva a ese lugar y sin darle tiempo dijo el lugar a donde serian transportados y empujo a Evanhis quien salio volando con esplendidas alas azules como especie de un

ave, que era la forma que tomaba el transportador para poder llegar al lugar que deseabas. Evanhis aun no dejaba de fasinarse por los hermosos parajes de Portal, desde se veian masjestuosos, aunque volar no era algo que ella disfrutara mucho por lo que evitava hacerlo si podia, para ella caminar iba mejor con su naturaleza. Los pasajes eran hermosos a demas de poder ver todo hacia bajo a veces la hacia sentir un sentimiento de grandeza que no era propio de ella.

_ Adonde nos dirigimos?_ le pregunto Eva a Iro mientras volaban junto a ella

_ A la entrada del bosque de las esporas_ le respondio indicandole el camino

_ No se llega alli por el campamento de los Tursin?_

_ No, esta vez iremos por la zona de desforestacion es el camino mas corto_

_ Deacuerdo_ asintio Eva

En la zona de desforestacion era un lugar de disputa con los Tursin unos seres grotescos que odiaban a todo lo que se moviera, seres territoriales con poca tolerancia a los extraños, Eva esta muy feliz de poder evitarlos. Luego de aterrizar junto al obelisco en el campamento Iro le indico el camino donde avanzaron por un sendero lleno de arboles frondosos a donde muchos caminaban y corrian por el mismo camino.

_ Este camino es muy transitado_ dijo Eva al ver a los demas quienes tan bien iban en la misma direccon

_ Si algunos van a ver a Pernos y otros a cumplir misiones de alto rango por lo que debemos tener cuidado ya que las criaturas aqui son muy poderosas para nosotros este es el ultimo tramo para el acenso_

_ Y crees que acepte vernos aun no tenemos el rango para acender ?_

_ Algo me dice que oira lo que tenemos que decir_

_ Tu lo crees?_

_ Ujummm..._ responde Ironet asintiendo con la cabeza, el estaba seguro que los veria por alguna extraña razon cada vez que veia a Eva sentia un poder dentro de ella que estaba oculto evitando salir a flote, como si algo o alguien frenara su avance por lo que siempre se pregunto cual seria el motivo para ello_ esa es la entrada_ le señalo al mirar una variedad de hongos exoticos que aparecian ante ellos

_ AAAAAH!... Mira Iro ese honguito tan mono!_ Exclamo Eva corriendo para atraparlo

_ Eva no lo toques por Elian!_ le grito Iro para que se detubiera_ esos son hongos de esporas venenosas porque debes tocar todo lo que no debes?!_

_ Pero estan lindos yo quiero uno_ le dijo Eva haciendo pucheros _ mira como caminan_

_ No lo toques y ya _

_ Que malo eres_

_ Mejor vamos a ver a Pernos antes que hagas que me de un ataque a los nervios_

_ Malo!_ le respondio Eva diciendole adios a los pequeños hongos con la mano

_ Aja!_ le dijo Iro _ ya llegamos ahora hay que buscar una concentracion de personas alli estara Pernos_

_ Te refieres a una como esa_ dijo Eva señalando a una multitud que rodiaban a un hombre mayor de barba corta de color blanco que vestia una larga tunica de aspecto soberbio_ supongo que se trata de ese anciano_

_ Debes en cuando deberias tener mas respeto por tu mayores_ le dijo Iro mirandola de forma deprimente

_ No es mi culpa que sea un anciano_

_ Ujummm_ le respondio Iro poniendo los ojos en blanco_ vamos de una vez

Los dos jovenes se acercaron al lugar donde se encontraba aquel hombre que se encontraba rodiado por muchas personas quines esperaban de modo impaciente poder hablar con el, mucho de ellos desaparecian siendo teletransportados a algun lugar, Eva e Ironet esperaron pacientemente a que el hombre pudiera atenderlos, cuando llego el turno de ellos, el hombre los miro con curiosidad pasando la mirada de uno al otro y rascandose la barbilla pensativo se dirigio a ellos:

_ A que debo la visita de dos pequeños de tan bajo rango aun no tinen el nivel para acender por lo que puedo percibir_les dijo mirando fijamente a Evanhis

_ Dejame hablar a mi_ le dijo Iro con un sembrante serio, luego de que el joven le explicara la situacion empujo a Eva ante Pernos

_ Ya veo, desconozco el porque de ese traumatico evento que viviste pero para ser sincero tan bien siento curiosidad por lo que te a sucedido asi que esta vez are una excepcion contigo_ le dijo Pernos a Eva haciendole una señal para que se acercara_ toma este recipiente deberas ir al lago al mismo lgar donde viste a la sirena y lo llenaras con el agua de alli_ dijo entregandole un recipiente que no era mas una pequeña botella de vidrio_ luego tendras que visitar al jefe de los arboles en el bosque de los elmis y debes darsela a beber no debes decirle que te e enviado yo si no, no la tomara si todo sale bien recogeras su fruto y me lo traeras solo asi podre ayudarte_finalizo el colocando una de sus manos sobre su cabeza_ no temas llegaras en un segundo_ y la teletransporto al lago al mismo lugar del encuentro con la sirena.

Evanhis cayo suavemente sobre el agua empapando sus ropas un poco mareada por la teletransportacion y sin perder tiempo tomo el recipiente. Llenandolo del agua del lago saliendo rapidamente al bosque de los elmis morada de Arboluo el rey de los elmis, lo hizo tan rapido que el dolor de las piernas le parecia una molestia pero aun asi siguio, esa era una oportunidad que no podia perder a pesar de su promesa a su padre ella queria saber, necesitaba saber quien era ella en su vida pasada sin importar lo aterrador que fuera su pasado, aun asi queria saberlo. Al entrar al sendero se podia ver a los elmis seres fantastocos que tenia forma de arboles, eso eran, arboles vivientes como en los cuentos que le leian a los niños antes de dormir, Arboluo era el mas viejo y sabios de todos, un henorme arbol con un tallo grueso y largas ramas que se extendian y se perdian a la vista, este tenia un rostro pintado en un color azul muy hermoso, estar ante el te daba una gran paz interior, el viento parecia cantar atraves de sus ramas, soplando fuertemente agitando el cabello de Evanhis.

_ Quien me a despertado_ dijo Arboluo abriendo sus ojos bostezando

_ Oh! Mil perdones señor mi nombre es Evanhis _ dijo ella asiendo una pequeña reverencia ante el_ E venido asta aqui para traerle un obsequio _ agrego colocando la pequeña botella de vidrio a la vista de Arboluo

_ Esa es agua fresca?_ le pregunto el sabio arbol

_ Si mi señor, se que estando aqui no a podido tomar agua por mucho tiempo ya que los asuntos de su reino lo han mantenido ocupado por eso me he tomado la molestia de traerla como ofrenda de paz entre nuestras razas_ le respondio ella inclinandose ante el para darle de tomar el agua

Arboluo sin sospechar nada tomo el agua saboreando los poderes misticos de ellas ya que se decian que las sirenas al cambiar de escamas estas son absorbidas por el lago haciendolas curativas era era por ello que el evitaba tomarla, de pronto el viento comenzo a soplar mas fuerte mas fuerte revolviendo las hojas del gran arbol dejando caer una gran nuez de su interior la cual Evanhis recogio rapidamente ocultandola detras de ella asustada y con la mirada baja y tembrorosa de las reppresatlrias de Arboluo por haberle engañado.

_ Pequeña que es lo que me has dado a beber a caso asido agua del mistico lago


End file.
